


Story 5. Evidence of Love

by Margorobron



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margorobron/pseuds/Margorobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continues from Eileen Grimshaw's boys and Love Changes Everything. </p><p>Scott finds his hidden relationship with Todd difficult, especially when Sean suggests they have matching tattoos. He also realises that Emily is a little girl and not a baby any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story 5. Evidence of Love

Eileen Grimshaw sat on the sofa drinking a pleasant Sunday afternoon cuppa. The tv was on, but she hadn't found anything worth getting her teeth into. She thought,she heard a sound and listened carefully, but decided she,had imagined it and actually jumped when her adopted son in law,Scott appeared beside her.  
"Hi mum"he said as she almost spilt the tea.  
"Scott! " she said. "I do wish you would make a little more noise on those damn stairs. I will have a heart attack one of these days!"  
"Oh sorry. " He said. "I've just got into the habit!"  
"So I noticed!" Eileen added. "Are you having a brew?"  
"Well no, best not. I'll be in trouble. We are off to the park. Would you like to come?"  
"Oh that's kind of you love," said Eileen,"but I think it's a bit warm for me this afternoon. Unless you particularly wanted me to come?"  
"No it's only a standard walk to the park, let Emmy play on the swings and come back again."Scott told her.  
"I'll leave it them if you don't mind,love." She decided.  
"Ok"said Scott. "Well, what I came down to tell you, is, we have just finished skyping with mum"  
"Oh right. Is she,ok?"Eileen asked.  
"She's fine, but she was telling me Jess is planning a trip to Thailand in a few months. Thought you might like to know. "  
"To Thailand? Is she really. What a coincidence. I know someone who lives there!"  
"Do you now!" Said Scott.  
"Hmmm" said Eileen. "Thats interesting. Isn't it!"  
"I thought so!" Said Scott. "So watch this space maybe?"  
There was a shout from upstairs "Scott, can you come and get the pram please!"  
"Ok. " Scott replied. " Must go then. See you later mum. " Scott began a quiet sprint up the stairs, leaving Eileen smiling to herself and thinking about Jason.

 

It had been a warm day even in the morning when Billy and Todd set off for Church. Biilly was surprised how many had attended church that day as he would have expected people to be in the sea rather than St Mary's. He kept glancing at Todd who was fanning himself with a hymn supplement, hoping he wasn't going to pass out before the service ended. As soon as the choir returned to the vestry, Todd's choir robes were on his peg and he had nipped out the back door to sit in a shady spot sheltered by the old building itself. He stretched out on the path, leaning against the cold granite wall. He heaved a sigh of relief, took a long swig from the water bottle he had with him and closed his eyes. That was how Billy had found him when everyone else had left and everything was tidy and packed away. He crouched down beside him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Todd smiled, without opening his eyes.  
"God it was hot in there today!" he exclaimed.  
Billy sat down beside him. "It certainly was!" Billy agreed. "I was afraid you were going to pass out"  
"I did feel I was going to at one point!" Todd confirmed. That sun just baked straight through the back window ! Avril went to sleep and Ryan was flicking a paper ball to keep awake!"  
"Great. That does a lot for my sermon!"  
"I didn't say when he was doing it!:"Todd laughed.  
"You didn't have to!" Billy said. Todd laughed again and opened his arms to his husband.  
Billy leaned over and put his hand behind Todd's neck to draw him in for kiss.  
"We are going to have to go down to mum's." He said.  
Todd groaned." Do we have to ?" He said.  
"I'm afraid we do."He said. "But let's not stay too long today. I would like to spend some time in the garden before the sun goes in". He stood up and held out his hand to his husband.Todd grabbed the hand and stood up' brushing down his clothes. They left the church, locking as they went, ready for family dinner with Eileen. No one was specially hungry but the food was too good to leave and the usual catch up on news as important as ever. As promised, they didn't hang around after that meal, but set off for Church House and a change of clothing before heading out to the garden. Evie had a little paddling pool which she loved. She splashed and played with a little plastic duck from her bath toys. Billy lay on the grass beside the pool hoping to be splashed while Todd laid out on the rug out of harm's way. Billy couldn't resist it. He took a good handful of water and threw it over Todd's back. He was up on all fours in seconds, glaring at Billy. "Oh dear did that catch you?" Billy asked.  
Todd was on his feet in no time.  
" Todd, don't forget Evie's in the water. Todd! Now just think first! Todd!" He said. Todd was beside the pool and bending down with his hand in the water. Todd had gained fair recognition as a lad for skimming water and he had not lost his knack. By the time he had finished Billy's hair was dripping. He stood up and Todd realised that the water had all fallen straight into his lap.  
"Oooh well!" He said. " that doesn't leave much to the imagination!"  
Billy looked down and realised that his shorts were clinging to him. He looked at Todd.  
"Evie, said Todd. I think it's getting a bit chilly. Time to go indoors sweetie. " Todd said , lifting his daughter out of the pool." Shall we walk up the grass? We will leave Dada to bring the rug shall we?'"  
Todd and a wobbly Evie set off up the garden and back into the house.Todd put her into her playpen in the front room and went off to get a towel . He had given her a drink and had almost finished drying her by the time Billy arrived, having left the rug in the back porch.  
"Dada is going to put you up in your cot for a snooze. Ok?"Todd said, giving him an authoritative look at which point Billy dutifully picked her up and took her up to her bedroom. Todd followed at a distance. Billy put Evie into her cot and kissed her, passing her her blanket. He hadn't realised that Todd was right behind him and almost bumped in to him. He gasped. Todd grabbed his hand and pulled him outside Evie's door. As soon as he was away from her sight, he yanked at Billy's shorts and pulled them down to his ankles.

The following Sunday was bright but crispy in contrast. Eileen opened the kitchen window to let some of the steam escape from the pots on the stove. She had chatted with Jason the day before and he seemed very positive. There hadn't been any mention of him returning to Weatherfield but that didn't really surprise her. In her heart of hearts she knew that ship has sailed. It didn't stop her dreaming though that maybe one day he would return. She always asked after Jess and it seemed he was still in contact with her, but no hint of romance was ever included in their chats. They had got on so well at the wedding. She and Marilyn had wondered if there might be a reason to watch this space. So far, it seemed not. They both would have enjoyed that link should it ever come about. She was brought out of her dreams by a little voice approaching her from the sitting room.  
"Granny!"she heard and turned to see Emily approaching.  
"Well hello there little lady!" She said, picking up the little girl as she reached her side. "I'm going to.have to stop doing this if you continue growing this fast! You're getting too big for me!" Emily giggled and put her arms gently around granny's neck and kissed her cheek. She had been trained that grannies get treated much more carefully than daddies.  
"Can I help you granny?" she asked.  
"You can indeed."Eileen replied and put the little girl down on the floor. Emily knew her Sunday routine, so immediately went in to action. Eileen put the cutlery on the unit before she arrived and the plates were in a low cupboard so she could reach those. There were three lap trays which were put on the sofa because there weren't enough spaces for them all at the table. Emily and Evie tended to sit at the table now with Eileen and one of the dads. She collected the forks and carefully put two on the table and one on each of the trays. She then went back for one knife at a time and she showed granny each time that she was carrying them carefully. When she was delivering the last knife , there was a shout and Evie trundled across the sitting room.  
"Anny!"she called.  
"Evie my precious!' Come and give granny a cuddle!" Eileen called to her , turning from the cooker with her arms out. She lifted Evie in the air and the little girl giggled. Eileen noisily kissed her cheek many times before looking at her. "Have you come to help Emmie?"She asked and Evie gave a big nod. "Ok then " Eileen said, putting her down. "Emmie will give you the spoons." Evie moved away towards Emily, who handed her a spoon and then opened the cupboard door to put the dinner plates one at a time onto the unit, stopping to hand a spoon to Evie each time she returned . Job done,the girls went off to search a corner where there were sometimes a few forgotten toys.  
Just at that moment, Scott appeared with an armful of them, which he put down on the carpet.  
"Morning," he said as he headed into the kitchen ."Sorry. I got held up!"  
"I don't need to share what held you up thank you" Eileen said, filling the kettle.  
"What? Oh no. Nothing like that. The washing machine door wouldn't open and Sean was afraid to force it in case water poured out everywhere."  
"Oh dear. Did you sort it?"Eileen asked.  
"I took a chance and turned it off at the mains. Then I opened the door and there was no sign of water."Scott told her.  
"Oh good."Eileen said. "We could do without a flood pouring through the ceiling!"  
"Definitely!"Scott agreed. "Anything to do?" He looked around." I see the girls have been busy!" He looked towards them and Emily beamed at him. 

"Oh yes. They're a great help."Eileen said.

"So what can I do to help?" Scott asked." Make a brew?"  
Eileen looked at her watch. "Todd and Billy should be here any minute. Yes. That would be good thank you. What's Sean doing ?"  
"No idea. Hanging up washing when I last saw him!" Scott said, heading for the kettle.  
"Is everything all right with you and Sean?" Eileen asked.,  
"Yes fine. "Scott replied. "Doesnt it seem to be?"  
"I was just wondering. "Eileen said. "I never heard how you.got on telling him about the meltdown." There was silence. "Scott you did tell him, didn't you!"  
"Please don't tell Todd! He will be mad at me! Promise me you won't tell him!! Please mum!"  
Eileen sighed. Just at that moment there was a clatter on the stairs and Scott continued to fill the kettle. No more could be said. As soon as Sean had entered the sitting room a key turned in the lock and Todd appeared in the doorway closely followed by Billy. They both said hello to everyone, before heading over to the girls. Todd crouched down to talk to them and immediately had Emily wrapped around his neck. He tickled her waist and she let go with lots of squeals as Todd continued to tickle her. Billy picked up Evie and talked to her quietly as she replied with lots of big nods. Sean moved a lap tray and sat on the sofa, his arm draped over the back. Scott brought mugs of tea to Billy and Todd, waiting until they had disentangled with the girls. He then returned to the kitchen and came back with a mug which he gave to Sean and another which was his own. He also moved a tray and sat down beside Sean. Todd sat in the armchair and Billy perched on the arm beside him. He put one arm round his shoulder and played casually with his hair.  
"You can sit closer you know. I don't bite!" Sean said to Scott, who dutifully moved up close to him.  
Sean spoke quietly to Scott causing the rest of the room to pin back their ears. "I always seem to have to ask you to be close to me these days. I don t think you want to be near me."  
"Sean, you're my husband. Of course I want to be near you!" Scott replied.  
"I'm serving up now!" Eileen shouted. Scott immediately got back up and went in to the kitchen. Sean sighed.  
"I can cut that atmosphere with a knife!" She said quietly as he got near enough." This does not shout happy marriage to me!"  
"Leave it mum. Please!"Scott said taking a plate to the table. "Who's at the table today?"he asked the room "I will if you like.  
"You did last week. "Todd said. "My turn." He left the armchair and went in to the kitchen to get the meals for the girls. He squeezed past Scott to get there, putting his hands on his waist and rubbing with his fingers .  
"Todd!"Scott said slightly louder than he had intended. Todd took the plates and went to the table as Scott took a meal to Billy and Sean . Todd went to get his own meal.  
"Whatever that was, it wasn't helpful."Eileen said quietly to Todd " Things are bad enough at the moment without you making things worse!"  
Eileen took her own meal to the table and sat down. Todd also took his place and started to feed Evie.  
As the general conversation started in the room, Todd quietly asked his mum what she was talking about but got no reply, so he looked right at her, waiting for an answer .  
"Everything ok over there? Sean asked, seeing Eileen's face.  
"Fine thanks love !" Eileen said, smiling at Sean.  
Scott then looked over to see what he had missed and began to fear he was the topic of conversation. He finished his meal very quickly and took his plate to the kitchen, stopping near Eileen so that Todd couldn't see him.  
" Have you told him?" He mouthed, but Eileen couldn't reply as Todd was looking right at her and then followed her gaze to see who was there.

"I seem to be missing something. "Todd said quietly, looking from one to the other. Eileen raised her eyebrows and followed Scott to the kitchen. Neither spoke while they were there. Both returned to their previous seats. Todd was still watching Eileen, who smiled at him before asking everyone who was doing the dishes.  
"I think it's my turn"said Billy, picking up his plate.  
"I'll help you then,"Sean said and they both headed for the kitchen. Eileen moved over to her armchair to relax. Scott and Todd independently went to sit with the girls.  
"So what's going on?"Todd asked Scott.  
Eileen overheard.  
"Give it a rest, Todd!" She said. Nothing more was said, but Todd was on full alert to make sure he didn't miss anything else. Billy and Sean finished the dishes and then brought in the traditional mugs of tea, plus a drink each for the girls.  
"I've been thinking."Sean said.  
"Oh dear. "Said Todd automatically.Sean threw him a look and continued.  
"I was thinking that it might be nice to have a tattoo." he said. "I saw a couple on the TV the other night and they had matching ones. I've never had one,so I don't know if it would hurt, but hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. I'm not good with pain."  
"Depends where you have it."Billy said." Some areas are worse than others. "  
"What do you think Scott?" Sean continued.  
"You want me to have one?" He asked.  
"Well yes. That was the idea of the matching ones."He said.  
"What would you want on it?"Scott enquired.  
"Something simple. Like a rose or a heart. With an initial in it." Sean said. Scott's heart sank. The look which flitted across his face did not go unnoticed by Todd.  
"What do you think?"Sean asked again. "We could all go and get something done!" He said smiling around at everyone. "I don't suppose you would want one though mum." He added.  
"I could have a whole bunch of roses with an initial on each to represent my boys!" she said.  
Everyone looked at her, but only Sean beamed in delight.  
"Shes jokin' Sean"Todd said, hoping he was right.  
"Oh come on everyone! It would be brill to have them all matching!"Sean continued. "It would be really special. Not only would it show true love, but it would also show what a special family unit we are! Come,on Billy. You would do it,wouldn't you? Please?"  
"Well, maybe, but it would need everyone to do it to work." He replied. He looked at Todd, but said nothing.  
"Well give it some thought then."he said, putting his feet up on the,sofa, getting ready for a Sunday afternoon siesta.  
"Does anyone fancy taking the girls over to the park?"Scott asked. "Its a lovely day. Shame to waste the sunshine being stuck indoors.

"Yeah I don't mind coming. It will be Autumn soon and we will forget what warm sun feels like. Billy?"  
"Em....No. I think I'll join Sean for a snooze - if you don't mind. If you really want me to come I will though "  
"No,no, that's ok."Todd looked at his mum. "That's his usual Sunday afternoon when we get home . A quiet snooze!" He then turned to Scott" It's just you and me then, bro! Girls let's go to the little park".

"Yey! squealed Emily. "Park Evie!"  
"Park!"Evie copied.  
"I'll just get a couple drinks for them "Scott said, heading to the kitchen. "Let's pack up the toys then."Todd said.  
"You carry on. I'll do that!" Said Billy.  
"Ok. Ta very much. Say ta Dada, Evie!"  
"Ta Dada "Evie said.  
"Thank you uncle Billy" Emily repeated and flung her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, followed by Evie who copied her. Scott returned with the drinks. "Let's get you in the prams then, unless you want to walk Emmie " Scott said.  
Emily thought. "I'll walk!'" she said." Can I help push Evie's pram?"  
"Course you can " Todd told her, fastening Evie's safety harness. "Right. I think we are ready! Off we go! Bye all!"  
Everyone replied as Todd, Scott and the girls left the room.  
"Will the TV disturb you ?"Eileen asked Billy.  
"Not at all." He replied gathering some cushions and making himself comfortable on the floor. Sean, it seemed was already fast asleep.

 

Scott, Todd and the girls got outside the front door, Todd pushing Evie's pram. Emily walked around to the left side.  
"Can I push her?" she asked.  
"On the bar or on my hand? "Todd asked.  
"On the bar! " she said, catching hold. "Dada can hold the other side." Todd said, "but the bar is a bit low for him."  
"He can put his hand in your hand then!" Emily said.  
" That's an idea!" Said Todd. Todd looked at Scott who obligingly placed his hand over Todd's and with no further comment, they set off for the park.

They hadn't discussed it previously, but both Todd and Scott watched the reactions to people as they passed. Some looked away quickly pretending they hadn't seen it. Some seemed to physically turn their noses up at them and some you could see were thinking "aww isn't that lovely. What a delightful family." They just chatted generally all the way, but having left Coronation Street itself, Todd stopped and took his hand from under Todd's on the pram, so Scott did the same. Todd gestured for him to put his hand back on the handle, which he did, followed by Todd putting his arm round Scott's shoulders . He whispered in Scott's ear.  
"I don't think Emmie is going to shop us!" Scott gave Todd a glorious smile which made him go weak at the knees, before once again whispering in his ear" I'm bloody glad I'm not wearing lycra!" Scott glanced down and could see what he meant.  
"What brought that on?" he asked.  
"That smile you gave me!" Todd explained. "It doesn't take much I assure you!"  
Scott blushed.  
"Shame we had to.bring the girls " he said.  
"One day! I promise!"Todd assured him .  
They approached the park and Emily let go the pram as soon as she saw the swings.  
"No!!"Todd and Scott both screamed at her. She froze, terrified. Scott rushed round to her and crouched down  
"I'm sorry Dada. Don't be cross!" She said in a highly scared voice, looking over at Todd to see his reaction.  
"Why did we shout Emmie?" Scott asked her as Evie started to cry .  
"I don't know !" Emily stated. "I'm.sorry Dada." She went to put her arms around Scott's neck, but he grabbed her wrists and took them down, looking into her eyes in a very stern way. Emily began to cry.  
"Dada, I'm scared!" She said through the sobs .  
"Emmie, listen to me. This is very important."Scott said. "Number one rule of walking holding on to the pram. You must never just let go like that and run off. Do you know why?'"  
Emily tried to assess the correct answer and did nods and shakes in turn hoping she might get it right somewhere along the line. Todd took Evie out of the pram and cuddled her, but her head spun around so that she could see Emily.  
Scott continued."I know this is the park and the park is safe and you saw the swings you loved and you didn't think. That was ok this time, but! What if we were by a big road with cars going up and down and you let go of the pram and ran off to a sweet shop.or the ice cream van and you ran into the road. What might happen then?  
"Car hits me?" she suggested and Scott nodded.  
"Would that be good?" he asked and she gave her head a big shake. "Why might that not be good?" he asked .  
"Hoppital" Emily answered, looking very crestfallen.  
"Dada loves you loads Emmie."Scott said."I can't have you knocked down and being rushed off to hospital, can I.!" More head shakes.  
"So what's rule number one when walking along holding the pram like a big girl?"  
"Don't let go." she said.  
"Good girl!"Scott said. "Now give us a hug. "He opened his arms and Emily fell into them with her arms around his neck. Evie at the same time threw her arms round Todd.  
"Are we friends?"Scott asked. Emily let go of Scott's neck and nodded to him.  
"Love you Dada" she said.  
"Good. Let's go to the swings !" he said, holding out a hand which Emily took. Scott.looked back at Todd who smiled at.him and followed, trundling the pram behind him.  
They sat the girls in the swings and started to.push.  
"I wasn't too harsh was I?" Scott asked .  
"No that was perfect . She got the message. And I think Evie did too!"  
Oh I'm sorry. Did I scare her?"  
"It was good. I think she learnt an important message too. I expect she will remember that and be safer herself when the time comes'"  
"I hope so! That was horrible! I was shaking " he held his hand out." I still am!"  
Todd took Scott's hand. " That's all part of it " he said. He gave the girls a quick check before reaching over to Scott and giving him a full kiss.  
"Now who's glad there's no Lycra!"Scott said.

"Me!"laughed Todd. Todd stopped pushing Evie.  
"Girls, are you ready for a drink now?" he asked.  
"Yes please!" said Emily. "Pease!" said Evie,.so the dads lifted them out of the swing and they all walked over to their usual bench. Scott took out the drinks and the girls drank as much as they wanted before handing back the cups. Todd searched in the pram tray and fished out a fluffy ball.  
"Look what I brought!" he said holding it up.  
"Yey!" Said Emily followed by Evie.  
"Just.play on this grass here. Don't go any further away.and if you lose the ball shout to us. ok?"  
"Ok" said Emily taking the ball. "Come on Evie!" she said, taking her hand. They walked a little further away from their dads.  
"That's far enough! "said Scott."Just far enough so you don't keep hitting us!"  
They began to play with the ball. Scott put his arm round Todd across the back of the seat and Todd turned and smiled again, before focusing on the girls.  
"What do you think about Sean's tattoo idea then?"Todd asked  
"Oh god what a nightmare!"Scott said. "I'm going to have to say that I'm too scared to have it done ."  
"And are you scared?"Todd asked  
"Well it wouldn't be my favourite thing!" Scott replied,."but it's not that."  
"What is it then?" Todd asked.  
"How can I go through all that?"Scott asked looking at Todd.  
"Todd was confused. He knew he was missing something, but he couldn't think what.  
"Youve lost me. Sorry. "he said. "Give me a clue "  
"Oh come on. You know what I.mean" Scott insisted.  
He looked at Todd who still appeared to be trying to work it out and sighed. " it's got to have the wrong name on it, hasn't it!" he said. Todd was still looking at him.  
Scott rubbed his face with his hands. Finally, Todd understood.  
"Oh" he said. "I see what you mean. But you mustn't think about that. You love Sean so,......."  
"I don't want to talk about it" Scott said firmly.  
At that moment the girls returned. Emily put the ball down on the grass and went over to Scott." Kiss Dada?" She asked. Scott smiled at her and picked her up as she put her arms around his neck."love you Dada"she said. "Am I a good girl now?"  
"Of course you are, sweetie! he said." You just scared me! That's all"  
"And me!"Todd agreed. Emily got down from Scott's lap and climbed on to Todd's lap.  
"Sorry "she said, putting her arms round his neck and then letting go so that she could kiss his lips. He responded. She then leaned across to Scott.  
"Kiss!" Emily said, so Scott.leaned over and kissed her. She then put one hand on his cheek and her other on Todd's cheek, drawing them together."Kiss" she said. "Kiss who?"Scott asked." Uncle Todd."Emily replied.  
"Why should I kiss him?"Scott asked.  
"You love him!" she said. "Kiss!" And so they did.  
"Mmm!" Emily said contended and climbed off Todd's lap to sit by his feet with Evie who was playing with the ball. As the girls had their backs to them, Scott reached over and put his hand on Todd's face as they moved towards each other for a full kiss.  
"Shes so right!" he whispered to Todd, followed by  
"Girls, a quick drink and we must make a move"  
The girls had a drink and Evie was strapped into the pram. "Off we go !" Scott said, then to Todd quietly, " She is so going to regret not having her pram on the way home!" Nothing was said and Emily held on to the bar as before. The dads took a handle each and then dared to link the remaining hands, hidden carefully. Emily made no moan all the way back to her house, much to Scott's amazement.  
"Wow!" he said on arrival. "I was so expecting to carry you at least part of the way home. What a big girl you are now!" Emily beamed , as Todd used his key to open the front door. 

 Sean and Scott had just put Emily to bed. Sean was clearing the bathroom and Scott had returned to the kitchen area to make a brew. As Scott approached the sofa with the mugs, Sean came through the door and sat down.

"Perfect timing as usual! "said Scott handing Sean the tea."  
"We're a good team!" Sean replied. "And Emmie is such a good girl. What a shame you couldn't create another just like her."  
"Sorry. That ship has sailed. - Thank God!" laughed Scott.  
"I'm not complaining! "Sean replied, kicking off his slippers and stretching his legs out on the sofa.  
"I suppose we should talk to Eileen about the other room."Scott said. "I think Emm should be in a bed now. She doesn't need the cot."  
We can go wallpaper shopping!"Sean said. Emmie can choose it!"  
"Awww she will love that!" Scott beamed.  
"Unless you've thought any more about us getting our own place? We never got any further with that!"  
Scott's face changed, but Sean had turned over the TV channel and was looking for something to watch.  
" Time is going on for sorting out adoption too."Sean continued as Scott put his mug down on the floor. His hands were sweating and he was afraid he might drop it  
"You get on really well with Jess, don't you, but maybe if you were further apart in age you wouldn't."  
Scott didn't know what to do. He was beginning to shiver. He got up and walked over to the kitchen area and hung on to the sink, but his wedding ring was rattling on the metal sink so he quickly took his hands away. The beads of sweat were gathering on his forehead. He was now trying to control his breathing but he knew he was losing the battle. If only he had done as he was told and talked to Sean about this. As usual he had buried his head in the sand and hoped it would all sort itself out and as usual it hadn't.  
"So what do you think? We could go to the estate agents at the week end if you like. We could even go tomorrow when I finish work . It's so exciting I can hardly wait!"  
Sean finally looked over to Scott who was now doubled over but trying to stay on his feet. Maybe he could still pull this off if Sean was watching a programme.  
"Scott?" Sean called."Are you all right?"  
Scott collapsed on the floor shaking and gasping for breath.  
Sean leapt off the sofa and dashed over to him putting his hand on his shoulder but being shaken off by the tremors.  
"Scott, what the hell is happening?" he asked but Scott couldn't reply. He tried again to touch him but found he couldn't. Scott's eyes were tightly closed.  
"Mum!" Sean screeched, not moving. "Mum!!!"  
After a pause, Sean heard Eileen in the hall.  
"Sean, did you call?"Eileen asked.  
"Up here mum!" Sean shouted back. Eileen could hear the fright in his voice and hurried upstairs. Her heart sank when she walked in the door.  
"I don't know what's happening to him!" Sean said.  
"He's having a panic attack love."Eileen told him.  
"He doesn't get panic attacks!" said Sean. "It must be something else. He must be really ill. I should call an ambulance!"  
"Not yet."Eileen said."Let me see if I can get through to him." Eileen knelt beside Scott, wishing she knew what Todd did to control it. She tried putting her hand on his shoulder but he was shaking too much. "I tried that!" said Sean.  
"Scott, can you hear me love?" she asked. She tried again to touch his arm but it didn't work.  
"Desperate measures!" Eileen thought. "Sean, call Todd!" she said. "No questions. Just do it!" Sean looked at Eileen about to do just that." Hurry up!" she said  
Sean took out his phone and tapped in Todd's number. He picked it up quickly.  
"Todd, "Sean began, but Eileen took over.  
"Todd! Here! Now!" She shouted. Sean was about to say something else but heard the ring tone. "He's gone!" he said.  
"Good!" Eileen replied and tried again to speak to Scott.  
"Have you got a.paper bag anywhere?" she asked Sean. "That's good for panic attacks.  
"Er no I don't think so" said Sean, thinking where one might be. "Scott!" he called. "Its Sean! Speak to me. You're ..You're scaring me!" Tears began to fall down Sean's cheeks as a key was heard in the lock. Eileen breathed a sigh of relief as Todd came belting up the stairs. He saw the little group in the corner of the room.  
"How long has he been like this?" he asked.  
"I suppose you've been about five minutes and I was here at least five minutes before that." Eileen estimated, standing up. "Sean love. Why don't you come downstairs and we will make a brew."she suggested.  
"No I can't leave Scott!" he said urgently.  
"Sean, go with mum. Now !" Said Todd. "Scott will.be fine. It's just a panic attack. You must go!"  
"But...." " Sean, we are wasting time here." Eileen said. "We must go. Todd knows what to do. We need to get out of the way."  
"How...  
Todd was beginning to feel stressed. "Get him out mum before I remove him personally!" he said.

Eileen didn't need to hear that twice. She could feel the pressure mounting as Scott's pain started to have an effect on him. She grabbed Sean by the arm to drag him up.  
"No! I should be here! He is my husband!" he said. "If you want to I help him you will come with me. Now ! So get up!"Eileen was shouting now, so Sean staggered to his feet as Eileen continued to yank him out the door. Once they had disappeared down the stairs, Todd could concentrate on Scott. He put both hands on his cheeks. "Scott. Come on. It's ok. You've got to come out of this." Scott had his eyes tightly shut, shaking and breathing far too quickly. "Scott. Listen to me. Listen to my voice. Come on. Calm down . Listen to my voice . I love you Scott. Try to breathe deeply. Listen to me. In...and out. In.....and out. Listen to me Scott! " He ran his fingers through his hair with one hand and rubbed his neck gently with the other. "Come on Scott. Listen to me, please. Check your breathing. In....out. in.......out. Come on Scott. Why aren't you listening to me?" He kissed his forehead which was drenched in sweat. Todd was beginning to wonder whether he had lost Scott this time and might need to call the paramedics. One more try, he thought. "Come on lovely boy. You've got to come back to me. Show me you can hear me. Please! I'm panicking here now mate. I don't think I can do it this time. You've gone down too far!" He put his hand back on Scott's cheek. Scott's head turned slightly and his nose sank into Todd's hand. "Yes!" He said. "That's it! You can hear me! Oh thank God! Come on. Breathe! In. Out. In ...out!" Scott began to respond , slowly but surely as he continued to talk him through it. At last the breathing steadied as he once,again rubbed his face in Todd's hand, this time kissing it. Todd pulled Scott to him in a light hug. And then pushed him back again so as not to smother him

He rubbed his arms gently, hoping to calm him and it seemed to be working. Scott shuddered and then slowly opened his eyes and gradually met Todd's anxious look. This time, heaving a sigh of relief, Todd took him in his arms rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head.  
"One more minute and I would've called the paramedics" he told him. You took ages to come back . I... I was scared'"  
"Sorry" Scott said in a soft husky voice. "I didn't mean to scare you - or anyone for that matter."  
"As least you're ok now."Todd said and rocked Scott, who closed his eyes and drank in Todd's presence.  
There was silence for a while until Scott looked up and put his hand on Todd's cheek, drawing him down to a kiss. "I love you so much." he said as he drew away from Todd's lips.  
"I know you do."Todd replied. "And you know I feel the same. It hurts so much when I see you in pain. Do you know what caused this?"  
There was no reply.  
"You didn't tell him did you!" He said with a deep sigh.  
"Please don't be cross with me! I can't take any more!" he said, his eyes filling with tears. "I just couldn't do it"  
"I'm not cross with you you idiot - and don't go getting upset. I knew it was going to be a big deal, but I did hope you had been able to tell him. It's such a big thing! I bet you haven't even told him you have issues with the tattoo!"  
Scott smiled." I haven't." he said. " You didn't even seem to understand that one,though."  
"Of course I did" said Todd softly. I'm in a sort of similar position, but not quite."  
"What does that mean?" Scott asked.  
"I will be having two." he said in a very small voice, hardly daring to say it.  
"Two?"  
"I think we should go downstairs."Todd said. " And I think we are all going to have to help you to tell Sean what this was all about. "  
"Oh no!" he said  
"You wanted help to tell him. You will have mum and me. What could be better. You go and wash your face. I'll check on Emm

"Ok"said a very subdued Scott, getting up and heading to the bathroom.  
"And don't forget to come straight down." Todd said, following Scott and pushing Emily's door open a little more. Luckily the little girl had slept through everything.  
"She's fast asleep."Todd reported to Scott. "I'll wait for you"

 

It was rather a damp morning when Eileen with her four boys and two girls set off on the bus to Manchester. She had been dragged along for moral support and baby sitting while the boys had tattoos. Initially Todd and Billy both went in while Eileen with Evie in the pram and Emily on her lap sat on a bench in the waiting room. Scott sat to her left while Sean walked up and down impatiently. He was partly nervous as he had never had a tattoo and he couldn't stand pain and partly peeved because he still hadn't persuaded Scott to have one.  
"Scott, please have one. It was my idea that we should have them to match as a mark of our love!" he said.  
Scott held up his left hand. "I already have one of those!" he said. "No, I'm chicken when it comes to things like piercings and tattoos,! Sorry Sean. " Sean grunted and went over to a board of designs as a distraction. Scott looked at Eileen nervously.  
"What's up?" she asked."He can't make you have one if you don't want one. Not everyone likes stuff painted all over them. I can't stand it myself. Can't see any beauty in it!"  
"It's not that."Scott said quietly." Not really."  
"How do you mean?"Eileen asked.  
"That's not the real reason. I can't tell him why I can't have it done." Scott continued to whisper. Eileen frowned, confused.  
"Nope!" she said."Sorry. I haven't a clue what you're on about. "  
Scott sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, putting his elbows on his knees and leaving his face covered.  
Emily reached over to her Dada's back and rubbed it gently. "Dada don't be sad!" she said. Sean saw that Scott wasn't looking good and rushed over to him, putting his hand on his shoulder.  
"Oh Scott don't worry. It doesn't matter that much. I'll live with it!" he said.  
Scott took his hands down and looked up at Sean.  
"I've let you down. "he said. "I should have that tattoo. You don't ask much of me and it means a lot to you. I'll have it done. " Eileen's mouth fell open, as did Sean's.  
"Are you serious?"Sean asked. Scott nodded. Sean almost jumped in delight. I'll tell the lady on the desk then -, if you're really sure!" he said.  
"Yes. Tell her." Scott replied.  
Sean dashed off to the reception area just as Billy came out of the booth smiling. He took one look at Scott and his face changed.  
"Dont ask!" Scott said and got up to go to the loo. Billy took his place. "What's happened?" he asked Eileen.  
"I have no idea!" Eileen said. "One minute he is talking in riddles telling me he can't have it done and the next he is telling Sean he will do it."  
"Oh. That's a biggie!" he said quietly.  
"I gathered that, but why?"Eileen asked, but before he could reply, Sean returned.  
"It's all booked in" he beamed."Where's Scott?"  
"Gone to the loo" Billy told him and Sean nodded.  
"Where's Todd?" Sean asked next . "Still in there!" Billy said and Sean nodded again. Just then Todd appeared, smiling ."That wasn't too bad" he said" It could've been worse!"  
The receptionist came over. We are ready for you now"she said to Sean .  
"Oh ok. Todd can you get Scott please? He is in the loo!"  
And Sean followed the receptionist.  
"Get Scott?Why?"Todd asked.  
"He is having the tattoo it seems"  
"He's what??" Todd said louder than he intended."How long has he been in the loo?"  
"Quite a while now you come to mention it" Eileen informed him.  
"Billy, you'll have to go and get him"Todd said.  
Billy raised his eyebrows and headed to the loo.  
Todd covered his face.  
"Todd, what is going on?"  
"Not another panic attack I.hope."Todd replied removing his hands. "Why did he agree to the tattoo?"  
"Something like Sean didn't ask much of him and it was important to him so he should have it done."  
Todd let out a deep sigh and leaned his head back, eyes closed.  
"Theres something no one is telling me and I would like to know what it is!" Eileen said.  
The toilet door opened and Billy emerged followed by a rather worse for wear Scott.  
"Scott!" Eileen said. Todd kept his eyes tightly closed. Billy gestured towards the booth but Scott froze.  
Billy came over to the bench. "Todd!" he said. "Do something.  
Todd kept his eyes closed.  
"Nothing I can do!" he said, not moving . Eileen asked Emily to get down a minute. Emily straight away went to Todd who had to open his eyes. "Hello sweetie" he said and continued to chat to her.  
Eileen went over to.Scott and put her hand on his arm.  
"What's this about love?" she asked  
Scott put his arms round Eileen and buried his head in her shoulder without a sound. She hugged him.  
The receptionist came over.  
"Has he changed his mind?" She asked smiling . It's not a problem if he has."  
"No!" Scott said, lifting his head. "It's ok. I'm just being childish. I'll go in now." He let go of Eileen and walked towards the booth.  
Eileen went back to the bench and sat down.  
"Who's going to tell me what's going on?" she asked with a tone of determination.  
Todd continued talking to Emily ,so Billy walked round to Eileen, crouching down in front of her.  
"It's the initial" he said quietly. "It's the wrong initial."  
Eileen still frowned at him until she followed him looking purposefully at Todd.  
She groaned and then nodded. "I see" she said.  
She gestured towards Todd.  
"He coped with it then." she said. Billy shook his head and stood up to whisper in Eileen's ear. He had two" he told her. Once again Eileen's jaw dropped. Billy crouched down to play with Evie who had just woken up.  
Eileen remained deep in thought.  
Sean and Scott seemed to be ages in with the tattooist.  
They finally came out, both smiling.  
"After all that fuss, he went and had two done!" Sean laughed. Now Todd looked up. "He did?"Billy and Eileen said together.  
"Can we go and pay now please and get out of here? I've been here long enough!" Scott said.  
Scott went straight to the receptionist and the others sorted themselves out and followed. Eileen and the girls waited near the door.

They all walked to the bus stop with Todd and Billy walking one each side of Eileen and Emily holding the bar of the pram, having had another reminder,about letting go. Sean held onto Scott's atm and walked a step behind them. Scott noted how happy Sean was and felt relieved that he had done this for him. As he sat in the tattooist's chair, he came up with a story, telling Todd he had always secretly wanted a tattoo but had never plucked up the courage, so would it totally ruin Sean's vision if he had that one done too. Sean said he was fine with it. They both had identical hearts on their left shoulder, both with an S in the middle. Scott also had a single white rose bud with no further writing ,drawn at the top of his right arm. Scott was happy.

 

Everyone was exhausted when they returned to number 11,including Emily who asked to go to her cot for a while. This was the furthest she had ever walked. Sean went up with her. As soon as he left Todd went out to the kitchen.  
"I'm sure everyone could do with a brew!" he said.  
"I'll give you a hand ."Scott said following. Todd filled the kettle and then turned to Scott.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
I said I had always fancied one tattoo but I had never been brave enough, so would he mind if I had that too. He said he didn't mind.  
"So what have you got? Let's see" he said.  
Scott lifted his left sleeve to reveal the red heart with an S in it. " The same as Sean's ." Scott said and then pulled up the other sleeve to reveal the small white rose bud.  
"That one is for you, " he said, tears forming in his eyes. "Let me see yours."  
Todd took the sleeve from Scott and pushed it up again before kissing the rose bud. Scott's tear drops fell.  
Todd lifted up his left sleeve to reveal a rose bud with B in it.," The same as Billy's but he has T"he said.  
"Aww!" said Scott . "That's lovely ."and he turned to go, but Todd grabbed his arm and rolled up the right sleeve to display a small yellow rose bud.  
"This one is for you. "he said. Scott gasped."Billy knows" "  
Scott kissed the rose bud and then moved in for a full kiss as the tears began to fall, realising that Todd also was crying. Each tried to wipe away the tears of the other, to no avail, so they just hugged.  
"Where's this tea got to then?"Billy shouted and both understood that Sean had returned. "Sorry"said Todd. "We were comparing tattoos. It's coming up now!" Both managed to get the situation under control as they continued to make the tea.  
Suddenly there was an excited squeal from Eileen who was looking at her iPad.  
"Look at this!" she said with such excitement. Everyone tried to look at once.  
"It's from Jason!" she said." Him and Jess! She's visiting him in Thailand!"  
"Yey! Scott yelled." At last!"  
"Everything seems to be about love today!!" Eileen said.,"Mustn't jump the gun though. Only a visit. Must remember. Only a visit." And with that she clapped her hands with another squeal and grinned around at the happy faces who were grinning back!


End file.
